(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for indoor location tracking using a pseudo GPS signal transmitter.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Global positioning systems (GPS) were originally developed for military use, and are widely used in various fields of our daily life. In recent years, the GPS, integrated with a mobile terminal such as a smartphone, has been used for location-based services that create new added values by combining user's location information with peripheral information. Such location-based services are used in various fields, including a call for help, response to reported crimes, a geographical information system for providing information on neighboring regions, traffic information, vehicle positioning, logistics, etc.
Particularly, the location tracking technology using GPS has the merit of getting location information anywhere with a GPS receiver alone without building an infrastructure. However, the location-based services using GPS have been applied mainly for indoor spaces. This is because, for indoor spaces, a GPS signal is severely attenuated through building walls or the like, and this causes difficulties in acquiring the GPS signal in poor propagation environments, thereby making location calculation impossible.
Accordingly, studies of new technologies of location determination in indoor and shielded areas have been carried out. For example, a wireless location determination technology in which a GPS position determination technology is used outdoors and an infrastructure such as WLAN, UWB, and RFID is used indoors may be cited. However, such an indoor wireless location determination technology requires an infrastructure dedicated for wireless communication, and is therefore less economical compared to a GPS system. This causes many difficulties in actually putting this technology into practice and widening the application range.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.